Anzu Izumi
|firstepisode = Fast Forward (as a mysterious voice) Goddess of Thunder (official debut) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Yumi Sugimoto (child)|}} did to me. The reason why I joined the Kamui Tribe is to put an end to Faust's evil plans or expose them to the world.|Anzu to Goro, about her hatred against Faust.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} is Goro Izumi's older sister who mysteriously disappeared several months before his birth and 27 years before the events of the story. After she was found by an elder of a ninja clan, she was gifted with the power of lightning-elemental ninja arts. About 10 years later, she was abducted by and became one of the first victims of their experiments, but managed to escape and she subsequently encounters the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe leader Shingetsu. After joining the Kamui Tribe, she took on the name and became Shingetsu's right-hand woman, and is feared by many with her moniker of the . She becomes the interim leader of the Kamui Tribe when Shingetsu sets out on a journey into to capture . Her true agenda is revealed that she has a strong hatred towards Faust and seeks eliminate everyone connected to the evil organization and uses the Kamui Tribe as a front for her revenge schemes. She later gains to transform with a G7 battle armor in the form of through the and Spider Sclashjelly. Appearance Rakurai is a human woman donning a black, skintight body suit, futuristic-style ninja armor. Her most distinguishing feature is her clothed mouth covering has a skull pattern. She carries a long ninja sword around her back in a similar way Shingetsu carries his large sword. Without her mask, Anzu has a long, apricot-brown colored hair at the length reaching her shoulders. The color of her hair is likely a reference to her given name. History Past Anzu was born in 1980, as such she is the first-born daughter of Toshihiro and Honoka Izumi. At the age of 10, she stumbled into an accident during a trip to the beach and disappeared from the sight of her parents. Her disappearance caused her parents to sink into depression while her mother was still pregnant at that time. From the day Goro was born, her disappearance was kept secret from Goro until his coming of age when he finds out his father's video diary, apologizing to him that they bear the guilt of lying to him about being the only son by keeping Anzu's mysterious disappearance a secret. Anzu was found washed ashore by a ninja clan elder, but still remembers the accident and is lost from her family. She was taught the ways of the ninja by the elder, who eventually raised her as his own. During her time being trained as a ninja, Anzu saves the young Goro from death after witnessing their car accident from a distance. 7 years later, her master was killed and is subsequently abducted by . Months after the , Anzu became one of the first victims Faust's experiments. However, she manages to escape from Faust's hideout when the government raided the hideout under the orders of . Sometime later, she encounters the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe leader Shingetsu, who was visiting the Earth in search of . Impressed by her ninja skills and superhuman abilities granted to her after she was experimented by Faust, Shingetsu offers her to join his faction. She accepts, with the intent to seek revenge against Faust. While Shingetsu focuses on his goal to get Pandora Box, Anzu, now taking up the name of Rakurai, uses the Kamui Tribe as a front to kill the people connected to Faust as an act of revenge. Personality 1= kindness was just a facade! You are not aware that Faust is sending those kinds of people taking advantage of you, as they are taking advantage of 's research to exploit that Rider System as a tool for warfare! This is why you should be careful of trusting someone just because they are kind enough to help you find the missing pieces of your lost memories, in the end you'll end up being a pawn to their plans and won't hesitate to kill you once they have no use for you!|Anzu to about Sawa Takigawa after she reveals about her part of the latter's apparent death.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} |-| 2= are Best Match maniacs! This is kinda nostalgic when I was once a to who's also called a "Gattai" maniac. Anyways, don't answer when you do know who that is!|Anzu's demonstration of medium awareness|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} |-| Anzu is viewed in flashbacks as a child before Goro's birth as a sweet little girl, and is sometimes spoiled, which contrasts to her brother who is responsible and a prodigal genius. Anzu's sudden disappearance lead to her parents suffering depression and keeping her disappearance a secret from Goro; that is until that their father admitted that he lied to Goro in his video message through a video diary. At first glance, Anzu, as Rakurai is incredibly arrogant, unpredictable, and a ruthless assassin, and prefers to use sneak attacks to confound her enemies; as most ninjas are supposed to do. She is a stark contrast to Taki and is the total opposite of her in every way, right down to her cockiness and lack of empathy. She barely shows any emotion due to her mouth concealed by her skull mask. At first, she was initially shown to be loyal towards Shingetsu. However, it turns out that her motivations of joining the Kamui Tribe contradicts all this, even Shingetsu knows her reasons she joined the group with a goal in mind: Anzu is driven with desire for revenge against for experimenting her; and she will do whatever it takes by eliminating the people connected to the evil organization as revenge by proxy like orchestrating the deaths of (although she faked Sawa's death by switching her with a body double to fool Sento) and at Shingetsu's hands and is willing to lie and manipulate anyone to achieve her plans (including Shingetsu himself, in which he is aware of) with little to no concern for the consequences of her actions. Despite her brunt, brutally honest, manipulative, and cold behavior, she also appears to be playful, bubbly, as well as immature and childish, as shown with her affection towards her brother. Depending on situations, she also has a flair of leaning on the 4th wall; in a similar vein with and . Like her brother, she is very cunning and intelligent, she is also able to forge her own weapons and equipment. Similarly with Goro, Anzu is prone to do morally-questionable actions; but to unscrupulous extremes like using anyone as a means to an end, and putting innocent lives in grave danger for the sake of her revenge, much to her brother's disapproval. Even after defecting from the Kamui Tribe, Anzu still maintains the same sociopathic behavior under her Rakurai alias, especially in regards towards anyone connected to Faust. As quoted above, she even gloated to Sento's face that she felt no guilt in manipulating Shingetsu into "killing" Sawa. It is likely that Faust's experimentation done to her is the cause of her vengeful, manipulative, and sociopathic personality. However, the only person she wouldn't use as a tool for her plans is her brother, Goro; whom she genuinely cared. Anzu is revealed to be protecting him from the shadows after being trained as a kunoichi, even Goro himself is unaware of her masquerading as a Kamui Tribe ninja. It also shows that Anzu has a good reason to join the Kamui Tribe not out of revenge against Faust, but also to protect Goro. Powers and Abilities TBA Forms G7 Type-S Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': The Type-S Armor is a modified G7 battle armor based on the actual G7 suit integrated into the system and is designed for Anzu's personal use; similar how the G7 Icarus XYZ system is integrated into the system. This form is accessed by inserting the Spider into the Sclash Driver and pumping the lever. Much like the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor, the G7 Type-S Armor is sleeker compared to the mass-produced G7 suits. Equipment * - Auxiliary trinkets * - Transformation belt * - Transformation trinket Arsenal *Denjinmaru - Personal weapon in both civilian and Rider form * Family *Toshihiro Izumi - Father *Honoka Izumi - Mother *Goro Izumi - Brother, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus (XYZ) *Takagi Izumi - Grandfather Relationships *Family **Goro Izumi: Her little brother. Goro is the only person that Anzu deeply cares about, and protects him from the shadows until his coming of age. At first, Goro sees her as an enemy due to her hiding her identity as a ninja of the Kamui Tribe. That is, she reveals herself to him during the siege of the Touto Institute by Faust. Both brother and sister are at odds with each other due to the fact that Goro disapproves her desire for revenge against Faust. Because of her familial love towards Goro, she could not bring herself to use him as a pawn for her goals. *Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe **Shingetsu: Anzu first met Shingetsu during his first visit to Earth in search of Pandora Box. She accepts his offer to become his right-hand. While Shingetsu journeys in Touto to find Pandora Box, Anzu uses the Kamui Tribe as a front to eliminate the people who are linked to Faust. Shingetsu is even aware that Anzu uses him as a means to an end to bring Faust down to its knees, yet he doesn't harbor any ill will for her actions and gleefully grants her wish. *Space Explorers **Samus Aran **Mitsuzane Kureshima **Mayu Inamori **Makoto Fukami **Alain *CR ** ** ** *Enemies ** *** : Although she hasn't met him in person. Due to him being the leader of Faust and his identity of Night Rogue, Gentoku is one of Anzu's potential targets that she intends to eliminate. She even revealed to her brother, Sento, and Banjou that she orchestrated Gentoku's inevitable death. *Others **Taki **Natsu ** : Anzu is somewhat hostile towards Sento, this is due to the fact that she engineered Sawa's apparent death. Even though she reveals that Sawa is still alive, Anzu continues to look down on Sento with disdain. The reason of that is currently unknown. ** Behind the Scenes Portrayal Anzu Izumi/Rakurai is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . Notes *Her name is the same as Japanese name of the Pokémon Electrike. Coincidentally, both are associated with lightning. Electrike is an Electric-type Pokémon, while Rakurai is efficient with lightning-elemental ninja arts. *Being a mysterious villain who is a blood relative to the protagonist makes her similar to /Shadow Moon. **In reality, her true personality mirrors that of . Both are masked individuals who hid their true identities and are driven with revenge against in their respective series: ***They manipulated certain villains to do their dirty work, only to backfire ending with disastrous results. Shroud gave the Weather Memory to in hopes of killing her husband, , only for Isaka to go completely insane and started murdering a lot of people, among those is 's family. Anzu manipulates Shingetsu (and the Kamui Tribe by extension) into starting their Execution Game in Touto; among of their victims is 's father, . Anzu realizes the mistake of her actions when Shingetsu kills Gentoku after he is exposed as Night Rogue. ***Also they are blood relatives to the protagonists - Shroud (Fumine Sonozaki) is the mother of (Raito Sonozaki), while Anzu is the older sister of Goro Izumi. **Due to her sibling connection with Goro, she is as Goro is to . Unlike Mitsuzane, however, Anzu is the older sister. Ironically, she shares a lot in common with Takatora: being a white Kamen Rider who is also a blood relative to one of the main characters. **In addition, she is also similar to as both are biological siblings to the main hero, in which they are unaware of them in different circumstances. Hiyori was born from the Native Worm that took form of Tendou's mother and is the Sisyra Worm. Anzu disappeared in an accident in the beach months before Goro was born; she is also a victim of Faust's experiments, and joined with the Kamui Tribe to protect her brother from the shadows. *G7 Type-S is the first white-colored Kamen Rider related to one of the main characters since . And she is the first white Rider who is related to the main protagonist. **Anzu is also the first white Kamen Rider to be already in the side of the heroes since . *G7 Type-S's spider motif, along with 's bat motif and 's cobra motif, are part of the recurring bat/cobra/spider trio in the Kamen Rider franchise, a tribute to the monsters as well as the to be upgraded. **Unlike Rogue and Stalk, G7 Type-S being a full-fledge Kamen Rider with a spider motif brings to mind , the Rider who is based on Spider Man. Interestingly, G7 Type-S is the first spider-themed Kamen Rider since . Category:Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe Category:Antivillains Category:Relatives Category:Evil turns good Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes